Looking for you
by AbbyScuito
Summary: But he didn't finish, he was cut off.There was the screech of tires, a smashing noise, and then sound of breaking glass..........." Gibbs/Tony Father-Son NO Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own it, if I did Abby and McGee would still be together.**

**Also slight spoilers for Missing.**

**PLEASE READ: I think I finally got it all worked out now thanks to AbCarter. She helped me figure out what was wrong and it should be better about the delay but it took me a while to find and add all the words it cut out and I had no internet for about a week so I couldn't repost .**

"McGee! What are you doing?" Ziva's voice snapped. I looked up from the paperwork I was doing and looked towards her desk. McGee was setting at her desk, working on her computer.

"I...I....I was w..working on the networks." he stuttered in explanation. He had actually gotten better about the stuttering and tripping over his words, but with the murderous look Ziva was giving him, I couldn't blame him for stuttering again.

"I am going to count to ten, you have until then to remove yourself from my chair." she said, "Nine...." she took a step forward.

McGee jumped from her chair and flew out from behind the desk, knocking the chair over in the process.

Ziva glared at him.

"What? you said to get out of you chair, I did." he said, not stuttering this time.

She took another step towards him.

"David, McGee!" I snapped.I wasn't going to let two of my agents kill each other.I was about to tell them to go to there desks and work on their paperwork but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Gibbs." I answered curtly, still sending a glare McGee and Ziva's way.

"Hey boss," Tony's voice drifted over the phone. "Just got away from our friendly local FBI. They've got it taken care off, well at least as best as _they _can."

I smirked slightly at the FBI bashing. Tony really didn't like them, and besides Fornell, neither did I. "Good job, Tony." I said.

"Thanks, they wanted me to give you a message, not a pretty one either, alot of 'colorful langauge'.But all in all they basically said...." But he didn't finish, he was cut was the screech of tires, a smashing noise, and then sound of breaking glass.

"Tony?" I asked, my voice letting only a little of the worry I felt slip. There was no answer, "Tony? DiNozzo?! Tony can you hear me?" I asked.I saw McGee and Ziva giving each other a scared look. I wasn't scared that often, and I would never admit it when I was. It took alot to get me scared, but there were some things that still made me cringe in fear. This was one of them. It had sounded like Tony had been in an accident and he wasn't answering. Maybe he couldn't.

"Boss," Tony's low, raspy, whisper of a voice broke into my thoughts. "I think......I think I screwed up....." there was a slight thud and I was sure he had dropped his cell. My blood ran cold and there was a wave of Deja Vu'.It was just like when we where looking for the missing Marine. He had called to give a report, something went wrong, I asked if he was okay, he said he thought he screwed up, and he dropped his phone.I just hope he was there when we got there this time.

"Tony, if you can still hear me, we're coming for you. We'll be right there, I promise." Then, as much as I hated too, I hung up.

"McGee, get a fix on Tony's cell, then you send it too the GPS in my car! David, you're with me!" I snapped stalking towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" she asked, hurrying to keep up and squeezing between the nearly closed doors.

"We'll know as soon as McGee finds the location." I answered.

"What is wrong with Tony?" she asked, her forehead creasing as she frowned.

"Sounds like he was in a car wreck," I said hurrying out of the doors as soon as they opened with Ziva on my heels.

I opened to door and jumped in, Ziva taking shotgun.I had the car turned on and had started backing up at full speed before she even had her door shut all the way.

I turned out onto the street, ignoring the blaring car horns and screeching tires. She fastened her seat belt and moved the box of files that had been setting on the seat to the floor. She seemed unperturbed by driving unlike the rest of the team.I hit the button on the top of the GPS, realising I had no idea where I was going.

It already showed the locations flashing on the screen. "Good work, McGee." I muttered.

It showed the destination on the top corner of the screen, he had been on a small dirt road nearly thirty miles from where we were. I took a left, hairpin turn, once again ignoring the blaring horns of the angry drivers.

I pulled on to the dirt road indicated on the GPS, Tony should be close. I saw a set of tire marks where someone had lost control.I didn't even stop, I jerked the wheel with as much force as I could, sliding it into a straight line along the edge of the road and threw the car door open.I heard Ziva opening her door as well.I started following the marks on the road, it looked like he had been all over the road.I hoped and prayed he had been the only one on the road and hadn't hit anyone head on.

I continued to keep my eyes straight on the ground following the treads.I stopped when I saw a small piece of orange glass from one of the tail lights.I bent down picking it up and started to examine it.I looked up, examining the area around me, about ten meters ahead I saw Tony's prized car, the back head dented badly and the front end wrapped part around a tree.I stood up and rushed over to the site of the wreck, Ziva coming up behind me.

I got to the driver's side and looked in, afraid of what I might see.I was used to mangled bodies, and some of the most gruesome injuries; some of which had been my own. But this was one of my team, one of my family. This was Tony, the man I looked at like a son.

I swallowed my fear and looked in, but there was no Tony.I was relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved that he wasn't inside and worried where he might be. I hope he might have been well enough to climb out on his own and start walking down the road looking for help. I reached in and picked up his cell phone, laying on the passenger seat still flipped open.I was hit by another wave of deja vu' and was assaulted by the memories of picking up Tony's cell in the Alleyway behind the bar and finding no Tony.I leaned out from the car looking over to Ziva, who was bent down near the tires.

"It does not look like they have been tampered with. He must have lost control of the car." She stood up and looked around. "Maybe to avoid an animal." she suggested.

"Or maybe he was forced of the road." I said in my usual gruff voice.

"You do not think he was----" she started but was cut off by her cell ringing.

"This is Ziva David," she paused, listening to the other person speak.

"Yes we are, but he is not." she said.

Probably McGee. He would see our location and know we were where Tony's cell had led us.

"I mean, we found his car and his cell, but no Tony. His car is subtracted.....Whatever! Fine, his car is _totaled._But Tony is not here."

She paused again letting McGee speak. "It doesn't look like it has been tampered with, more like he lost control. Gibbs thinks he might have been forced off the road."

McGee said something on the other end of the phone.

"I do not, if we knew that then we would be looking for the creep instead of standing here." She said, irritated.

She moved the phone away from her mouth, "He wants to know if he should start looking into people Tony put in jail who have been recently released."

I held out my hand for the phone which she promptly handed over.

"You think that'll work, McGee?" I asked, surveying the scene again to find something to confirm what had happened.

"Well, I know we don't know for sure what happened, but it's worth a shot.I mean if it helps us find Tony...." he trailed off. He wanted something to do, he was worried and didn't know what else he could do to be useful right now.I knew exactly how he felt. And he was right, it was a long shot, but it might if it lead us to Tony, it was worth it.

"I mean, if you don't think it's a good idea, boss, I won't...." he started rambling. He must be spending too much time with Abby.

"McGee!" I barked, halting his ramblings mid sentence. "That's good thinking," I said in a bit softer voice, "You get to work on that."

I heard a "Yes boss" before snapping the phone shut and handing it back to Ziva.

"What shall we do now?" she asked. "Right now it would be like looking for a needle in a pin cushion." she said, gesturing around her.

"Haystack." I corrected, looking around.

"Why would a needle be in a haystack?" she asked, bemused.

I gave her a look. We really didn't have time to deal with this, seeing my look she immediately dropped the subject.

I looked around. If Ziva was right, and I hoped she was, then Tony had simply lost control and it would make it more probable that he had gotten out by himself and went looking for help.

"We'll drive down the road and look for him. If you're right about him losing control, Ziva, he might be walking down the road for looking for help. We'll see if we can find him."

We headed back to the car and took off down the small dirt road, this time at a much slower pace. If Tony was walking down the road I didn't want to miss him. I hated driving this pace, but I really didn't have much of a choice. Tony had better never hear that I slowed my speed down to within the actual speed limit because of him or none of us would ever hear the end of it.I smirked at that as I thought about the comments we'd all hear and knowing Tony, he'd probably throw in a few movie references too.

We had only gone down the road about twenty miles when the trees started to thin and a small cluster of houses came into veiw. It was small town, if you could call it looked like it consisted of nothing more than a couple dozen houses, a general store, a doctors office, and a small three to four room school.

"Do you think one of them saw Tony?" Ziva asked suddenly.,

"I don't know," I said, pulling into a parking spot on the edge of the road, "The only thing we can do is ask. You take this side, I'll take the other side." I said, reaching down into the box of files on the ground.

I started digging around looking for a particular finding the one I wanted I started sifting through the was a folder full of the the annual photos NCIS ordered every year they took photos of everyone to put in there files and keep up-to-date had been taken just last week and there was triplets of everyone on the myself of course, I made sure I had an appointed that at least that's what I told the director.I found two of Tony and pulled them out, handing one to Ziva and keeping would be alot easier than describing Tony to every person we talked to.

We exited the car, and both took off for our destinations.

"I'm Special Agent Ziva David. Have you seen this man?" I heard her ask the person from the first house as I walked across the street to start looking myself.

I knocked on the first door which was opened by a woman in her late thirty's, holding a small toddler on her hip."Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing me. They probably didn't get to many visitors in this town.

"I'm special Agent Gibbs." I said, showing her my badge and she seemed to relax slightly, "Have you seen this man?" I asked holding up the photo of Tony.

She looked at it for a moment before shaking her head, "No, sorry, I haven't. What did he do?" she asked, looking down at the toddler in her arms. More than likely worried about having a criminal in the same town as her child.

"Nothing, ma'am. He's a fellow agent." I explained.

She nodded her head, relaxing again."Sorry, I couldn't be of more help." She said apologetically.

I handed her my card, "Let me know if you do see him." I said.

"I will," she said, accepting the card, before shutting the door.

That's basically how it went for the next dozen and a half houses, ask if they had seen him, they asked the same question, "what did he do?", and then apologized that they couldn't be of more help when I explained the reason I was looking for him.I looked around as I reached the nineteenth door, searching for Ziva.I didn't see her.I wondered if she was having any better luck than I was. Probably not, otherwise she would have called me.

I knocked again, prepared to repeat myself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

This time the door was opened by a man in his late fifties. "Yes?" he asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs." I said, flashing my badge again. "I'm looking for this man." I said holding the photo up again.

The man took the photo inspecting it closely.I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes and I was instantly alert.

"What has he done?" he asked, looking up. He had definitely seen him.

"You've seen him." I said, more of a statement than a question, "Where is he?" I asked quickly.

"What has he done?" he asked again.

I was getting angry now.I know he had seen Tony, I could tell that much just from his eyes. And he wasn't telling, at least he hadn't yet. But he was going to, he wasn't going to stop me from finding Tony, not when I had gotten this close. "Nothing," I ground out between my teeth, not wanting to take time to explain, "Now, have you seen him?" I asked again.

He looked at me for a moment, scrutinizing he gestured that I should follow him.I walked inside and shut the door bafore walking towards the back of the was a small house, all on one of the curtains pulled back, letting the light in and giving the place a bright and homey feel.I had entered into a small hal; that led off ingo a libing too on one side and a kitchedn on the other.I followed him doan the hall where it went in off to the left and to the went to the right side and around the corner.I noticed that it went around in a circle to lead back down the were four different doors, all of them closed except the second one.I followed him inside the door where he went off to stand beside and elderly woman, probably his wife, who was standing near the right side of a wiping a cloth across the forehead of the bed's only occupent, wiping what looked suspiciously like dried blood.

I took a good look at the bed's occupent, it was Tony. He was was tucked in under the covers, seemingly asleep. He had a large black and blue mark starting to form around a small gash on his forehead which had obviously bled slightly.

"Tony," It hit me like someone had punched me in the gut. I realised he wasn't sleeping, he had been knocked uncouncious. I was thankful that's all that appeared to be all that was wrong with him, but I still didn't know how hard he had hit his head or what kind of damage it had caused.

I strode forward until I was right next to him on the opposite side of the bed as the elderly couple.

"Tony, what am I going to do with you?" I whispered, running a gentle hand through his hiar. If anyone had seen me right now. Now that I had, for a few moments, dropped my gruff exterior they would probably start to get frightened.

"You his father?" the man asked, looking at me curiously.I noticed his wife giving me a curious look as well.

"In a way." I answered.

"What dose that mean?" the woman asked.

"Biologically, no I'm in every other way, yes." I clarified, "Technically I'm his boss. How did he get that bump on his head?" I asked.

"We were driving behind him and a deer jumped out in front of him. He swerved to miss it and lost control of the car, near as I can figure. He bumped the back end of the car on one tree and it kinda bounced off that one and smashed into on this stopped to check on him, but he was already out. He must of hit his head on teh dashboard or maybe the steering wheel. I was going to take him to the hospital, but the nearest one is a good forty miles away and I was afriad to move him too much, so we brought him back here.I looked at him myself, I'm the local MD," he threw in for explannation, "it lookes like a light I didn't want to take chances."

I nodded, "When will he wake up?" I asked.

"It could be any time. He could wake up within the next few minutes. Or maybe tomarrow. But more than likely no later than tomorrow."

I nodded again. "Thank you for looking after him." I said, running a hand through my hair, but still looking at Tony's face.I felt more calm now that I knew what had happened and that he was safe.I was still a little on edge, and I would be until he woke up. Even knowing that he would be okay, I still wouldn't be totally reassured until he regained consciousness.

"It no problem," he assure me.

"I apologize for my attitude at the door," It was out of character for me to apologize, but they had helped Tony and that made them okay in my book, so I could make and exception, "I had been looking for him for over an hour and it was starting it take it's toll on my nerves." I explained.

"Understandable," he said smiling warmly. "It would probably be best for him to stay here until he wakes up.I doubt he's in any danger but just in case."

I nodded in understanding.I would rather take Tony back home, but I wasn't about to endanger his health. And if staying here was the best thing for him, then he would stay here.

"You're welcome to stay until he wakes if you want," he offered.

I looked up at him, and noticed the total sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you," I said, trying to tell him just how much I appreciated it in just those two words.

"You're welcome," he said warmly. "I have son, too. If he was hurt you couldn't drag me away from him."

I smiled, "I know what you mean," I said running a hand over my face. "I've emotionally scared at least half the nursing staff at the hospital for trying to make me leave."

The MD chuckled at that.

"He's been in the hospital a few times before?" the woman asked, looking almost worriedly at Tony. She seemed to be one of those people who immediately become motherly over anyone injured and in her protection.

"More than a few actually," I said, then in way of explanation, "We're NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service." I added.

"I had wondered what NCIS stood for when you showed me your badge at the door," the man said. "I've never heard of it before."

I chuckled, "Not too many people have."

"So you're both federal agents, Agent..." she trailed off, realising she still didn't know my name.

"Sorry, Agent Gibbs. But just Gibbs is fine. And yes, we are. His name is Agent Tony DiNozzo."

She smiled and offered her hand "My name's Carolynn Vender." she said as I shook her hand. "and my husband Charlie." she said gesturing to him.I shook his hand as well.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Probably McGee. Ziva would still be showing Tony's picture to the town's occupants. I should probably call her and tell her I'd found Tony before she ends up losing her temper with one of them.

"Gibbs." I said simply.

"Boss, I found one." McGee's voice came over the phone, "Corporal Bricksten Mattews, Tony put him jail for 5-10 for aiding and abeding a Petty Officer who murdered a civillion. He was just released two weeks ago for good behavior."

"Don't worry about it, I found Tony."

"You do?" he asked quickly, relieved, "Well, is he okay?"

"Yeah, McGee he'll be fine. He bumped his head pretty good, but as soon as he wakes up we'll be on our way back, which should be pretty soon."

"Oh. Oh, good." McGee said quietly in relief. "I was really getting worried."

"I know, me too, McGee. Me too." I said before snapping it shut and flipping it open again to call Ziva.

"Ziva David." her voice snapped in greeting.

"Ziva, are you alright?" I asked.

"I am getting really irritated here Gibbs. Please tell me you have something. I don't think I can handle many more of these pepole. How hard is it to look at a picture and say weather or not you've seen the person?!" She vented.

I smirked a little. "I got him Ziva."

"You do?" she asked, her voice instantly changing from irritated to relieved.

"Yeah, he's got a bump on the head, but he should be able to go home any time now." I explained.

"That's good." she said, still relieved, "But as soon as he wakes up and I know he's okay he is trouble for making me do this." she said, trying to sound irritated. But it didn't work, she was just as relieved as McGee and I were.

She sighed, "What shall I do now?"

"Go home, Ziva.I'm going to stay here until Tony is okayed to go home." I told her.

"I will call Abby to come pick me up," she said in agreement. "And leave the car here for you." She added.

"Thanks, Ziva."

"No problem." she answered, before flipping her phone shut.

"Family?" Carolynn asked.

"Yeah," I said. They were were my family, and I was lucky to have them.

****

Reveiws please! I'm going to add atleast one more chapter maybe more, depends on where my muse leads me, but at _least _one more.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood talking with the doctor and his wife for a couple of hours while waiting for Tony to wake up. I found out the doctor was like his wife in some ways, he became protective of the people in his care which is why he hadn't told me he knew where Tony was at first. He had been afraid I was after him to arrest him.

After a while I started to grow more and more tired. It was only late afternoon, but a combination of the worry and the adrenaline rush, which had finally left my body, I was becoming exhausted. Carolynn seemed to notice because she went into their kitchen and got me one of their chairs to rest in, setting it right next to Tony's bedside.

She went out to kitchen to make something to eat, but not before insisting that I eat with them. I continued to set and talk with the doctor. He reminded me of Ducky, he seemed to carry on with the medical terms a little. He even told me a little about his son. Who apparently was the husband to the woman with the toddler who's door I knocked on first. He told me how berserk he'd went when his son had been in a motorcycle accident when he was teen and rushed to hospital. And because he was an MD from a different county they wouldn't let him in to see his son before he went into surgery. Apparently I wasn't the only who was able to frighten the nurses at the hospital.

I figured we probably weren't the only ones either, maybe it was a parent-child thing. If you're child is in trouble, you'll do whatever it takes to get to them. If Kelly had ever been in a dangerous situation, there is nothing that would have kept me away. And with Tony, that same protectiveness came back.

After talking a while Charlie must have sensed my pure exhaustion, because he went up to check on his wife in the kitchen leaving me to get some much needed rest.

I don't know when I fell asleep, or for how long. All I registered was the hand touching my forearm that woke me.

I blinked my eyes a few times, making sense of surroundings when I suddenly remembered what woke me up. Looking over I saw Tony watching me, finally awake.

"Tony?" I asked, sitting up quickly.

"Hey boss," he said, watching as I sat up. "Where are we? I've been trying to figure it ever since I woke up. The closest I got was to realise we aren't in a hospital."

"Ya' think?" I asked stretching, "We're at the local MD's house in.... well, I honestly don't know what this town his called."

Tony raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"How long you been awake?" I asked.

"About five maybe ten minutes." he said shrugging.

"You should've gotten me up the minute you were I awake." I said, giving him a look.

"I was going too, but you looked like you could use the sleep, boss."

I just shrugged .I'd sleep later, right now I was just glad he was awake.

"Looks like the patient is awake," I heard Carolynn say from the door. She was carrying two bowls. "I heard talking so I thought I'd come in and see if you two were hungry."

"Tony, this Carolynn and her husband were the ones who pulled you out of your car after you wrecked and took care of you." I explained.

"Well, at least until Gibbs got here." Carolynn added, handing us each a bowl of the stew she had made.

"Well then I guess I have you to thank for not waking up in the middle of no where," he said, giving her one of his best winning smiles.

"It was no trouble," she assured, giving him a small smile before walking back to the kitchen.

"Some mess I got into, huh boss?" Tony said, taking a spoonful of the soup.

'"Not your fault, DiNozzo. You swerved to miss and animal and lost control of the car. Not like you planned on wrecking your car today."

"Speaking of which, how bad is my car?" he asked looking up from his food.

"Bad." I said, not wanting to go into detail. He was going to take it bad enough that his car was smashed.

Tony groaned, leaning his head against the wall.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it fixed."

"Gonna take allot to fix it, I remember smashing the back and the front. It's going to be in the shop for a _long_ time."

"Better the car than you, Tony." I said, trying not to think of what condition he_ could _be in right about now.

"True." He agreed, "I really would have hated it if I had woken up in a hospital." he said, making a face.

_You and me both, _I added silently.

"Ah man, I can hear the teasing from Probie all ready, all the grief I gave him about taking the Subway, now I'm gonna be in the same boat. Or subway tunnel as it were."

I smirked at the bit of humor, glad to hear it again considering how earlier today I wondered if I'd ever be able hear it again.

"You won't have to take the Subway." I assured him.

"Yeah, I guess I could always take the bus," he said contemplatively, looking at his options.

"No, I meant I can give you a ride to work until you're car's fixed."

"Uh, gee, thank boss." he said, surprised.

I just shrugged it off. Wasn't as if it was going to be too much of a hassle, I wasn't going to let him out of sight for at least the next few days until I was a hundred percent positive he hadn't caused any damage when he hit his head.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence, the whole time I kept a constant vigil on Tony. He seemed fine, for which I was very thankful. Charles came in shortly before we finished and introduced himself to Tony, then waited until he had finished eating before checking his vitals.

"Well, you're pupils are normal. You don't feel any nausea at all or maybe a headache?" he asked.

"Nope." Tony answered promptly. But I knew better, I fixed him with one of my best glares. I had to hand it to him, he held up for nearly a minute before admitting that he had a slight headache.

The doctor gave me an amused smile, before walking into the other room and retrieving a couple Tylenol. He handed them to Tony with a glass of water. Who, under my watch, took both.

"Well if all you have is a headache, and the Tylenol should clear that up, I think you should be fit to go home now." He said.

Tony smiled. Although he was more at ease here than he would have been at a hospital I could tell Tony would rather be home right now.

He pulled the covers back, swung his legs over the side and stood up. Or tried to. Before he took his first step, he stumbled forward. I jumped from my seat, catching him just before he could hit the ground.

"Thanks, boss." he mumbled as I helped him to stand on his feet again.

"Maybe you should stay longer." I said, keeping a hand on his arm to keep him from falling again.

"I'm fine, boss. I just shouldn't have tried to stand up so fast. I'm fine." he assured.

I looked him in the eyes, trying to decide if he was really telling the truth or not. After a moment I nodded my consent. But I still followed close beside him in case he tripped again.

We followed Charles to the door where his wife met us.

"Now you take of yourself, and don't run into any more trees." she told Tony, fixing him with a look.

"Yes ma'am." he replied, smiling. She smiled back warmly, patting his arm.

"And you make sure he stays out of trouble." she said, turning to me this time.

I saw Tony smile in amusement and I tried to hide my own smile.

"That's a twenty-four, seven job, but I do try." I said, smirking at Tony now. Who, I would bet everything I own, was fighting the urge to childishly stick his tongue out at me.

"For some reason I had a feeling it was an awfully big job." she said, looking over to Tony. This time I couldn't help it, I grinned.

"Okay, enough making fun of me. Thanks for all the help." Tony interrupted, shaking the doctors hand.

"Our pleasure." Charles replied, laughing at his antics.

I shook the doctors hand as well, while Tony shook Carolynn's hand. We waved our last goodbyes, after we stepped out on the front walk. It had started to cool a little now that it was nearing the early evening hours. I glanced at my watch, it was already four o'clock.

I led Tony the short distance back to the car, unlocking the doors when we were in visible distance. He climbed into the passenger side without hesitation, he had learned a long time ago that I preferred to drive myself. I climbed into my respective seat: I smirked to myself when I saw him grab the door handle for support as soon as I put the key in the ignition, he was in for a surprise. His grip tightened when I actually started the car and went to pull out. I saw his eyes widen when I actually stayed within the speed limit, he looked over at me with an incredulous look but I just kept my eyes on the road. I had no intention of driving at my normal speed or in the normal manor. As much it drove me crazy driving this slow twice in one day I decided it would be better for Tony right now. He was scared of my driving enough on a normal day; and then throw in that he had been in a car wreck earlier? It would be better for his health and especially his sanity if I drove in the legal speed for now.

He seemed tense for a few minutes, thrown off by my driving, before he relaxed against the seat.

"We have to stop at work a few minutes before we go home. I left my stuff at work, then we'll head home." I told Tony, giving him a heads-up before we got there.

"Gotcha, boss." he answered promptly, "Wait, Abby's not going to freak out on me is she? Because I was in accident and all?" he asked.

I smiled at that, knowing full well what he meant. Any time Tony, or anyone else for that matter, got hurt in any way, Abby would go into hysteria until she was assured they were okay. Then she would go into mother-hen mode, making sure they had gotten the proper care. I had been on the receiving end of Abby's worry more than once.

"Probably." I answered, then chuckled lightly when I saw him wince.

"Might as well just suck it up and get ready for it DiNozzo. I have a feeling Abby won't be the only one you have to worry about." I warned him.

"Aw did I to deserve that?" he asked, sighing dramatically.

"Just gonna have to get over, DiNozzo. Everyone was worried sick about you today." I said, wording the last sentence carefully to include myself.

We pulled into the parking lot of the building, after showing our badges to the guard at the gate. Well, my badge, Tony's was still either in the car or Ziva had taken it out. We road the elevator up in silence for the most part. At one point I saw Tony's eyes sliding closed and spoke up.

"Tony!" I barked, getting his attention, "You alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Fine, boss." he assured. "Just tired."

"You were asleep for nearly several hours." I pointed out.

"Yeah well, car accident can take a lot out of ya, boss."

I let it go, accepting the answer. It certainly was possible that he was just tired, but I decided to keep an even closer eye on him for the time being.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and we entered the bull-pen. I saw McGee, Ducky, and Ziva look up when the doors had opened, Ducky was sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk. He had probably been waiting for us to get back.

"Tony!" McGee said, standing up.

"Hey, McProbilcious. You been holding the down the fort for us?" Tony asked, and I was glad to hear the familiar humor back in his voice. Almost as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

McGee ignored him and instead came walked over to where Tony was standing in front of my desk while I rummaged around for my things.

"You alright Tony? That looks like a nasty gash on your head." he said, eyeing Tony closely.

"Indeed, my boy. Have you been checked out yet?" Ducky asked, giving him one of his looks.

"Yup. The local MD and his wife were the one's who found me. He already cleared me, Ducky."

Ducky nodded his approval.

"And yes, I'm fine." Tony said, answering McGee's question. By now Ziva had joined them too.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked.

"Positive, Zee-vah." he said, drawing out her name.

"Good." was all she said before she reached over and whacked him across the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"For making me question all those those people trying to find you. Always the same question. 'What did he do? What did he do? What did he do?' I was this close to telling them you were an infamous serial killer." she said, holding her thumb and finger less than an inch apart.

Tony opened his mouth, about to respond but he was cut off my and all too familiar squeal. "Tony!"

Abby ran in, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Are you okay? You're not hurt too bad right?" she rambled off before gasping after she noticed the gash on his head, "Oh you poor baby! Did Ducky check you out yet? Did you go the hospital? You should...." I decided to save Tony on this one.

"Abs." I interrupted, placing a hand on her arm which was still wrapped around Tony's neck, "He's fine. He's already been checked out. He'll be alright."

She nodded, giving a shaky sigh to calm herself. Tony picked her up and sat her down on the edge of my desk before removing her arms from the choke hold so he could breath again.

"How did you even know we were here, Abs? We only got here a moment ago." he asked.

Before she could respond, McGee answered for her, "She's been coming up every five minutes to see if you had gotten back yet."

Abby fixed him with one of her best glares.

"Why didn't you just stay up here?" I asked her.

"Because then all I could to is sit and that drove me crazy. But when I'm in my lab it keeps me preoccupied. For a moment any-way." she said sheepishly. I smiled at that, it was just so......Abby.

"Alright, celebrations over. Everybody go home, he'll be here tomorrow." I said. He would be here tomorrow and that was the most comforting thoughts I'd had in a long time. "Come on, DiNozzo. Let's get you home." I added, grabbing my backpack.

"On your six, boss." he said, following me to elevator. I had to hide at smile at that. I had heard it a million times before, but right now it was one of the most comforting things in the world.

We rode in a comfortable silence, Tony was watching out the window but not really seeing where we going. If he had been paying attention he would have realised that I had passed the turn to his apartment a couple miles back. He didn''t even notice until I stopped the car in front of my house.

"Boss?" he asked, as I climbed out.

"You're staying here, DiNozzo."

"I am?" he asked.

"Got a problem with that?" I asked, leaning back in the car to look at him.

"No, boss." he said quickly, jumping out.

I smirked. I doubted he had a problem staying here. He'd spent nearly a couple month's worth of time here between the two times he had stayed when he'd had problems with his apartment, had been injured enough that he needed someone to keep an eye on him, or the times, like this one, where he wasn't seriously injured but I wouldn't let him leave my sight until I made sure he was a hundred percent.

I opened the unlocked door, leading Tony inside.  
"Sit." I instructed, pointing to the couch. He didn't even hesitate in following the order.

I went upstairs, and started digging through the hall closet looking for a blanket. Finding a suitable one, I went back downstairs.

"Here ya' go, can take the same room as usual." I said, entering the living room. Not getting a response, I looked up. Tony's head was rested against the back of the couch, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, already fast asleep.

I leaned against the doorway, watching him a sleep for a moment, a soft smile on my face. I remembered the times I had done the same with Kelly. Sometimes I would just stand and watch her while she slept.

I went over and carefully, so I wouldn't wake him up, moved him so he was stretched out on the couch. Taking his shoes off I moved his legs up on the couch before laying the blanket across him, stopping short of tucking him in. After running a hand through his hair and with another soft smile, I climbed the stairs to my own, rarely used, bedroom. I had thought about working on my boat, I was nearly finished, but now that the worry and adrenaline had left my body I was just plain exhausted.I dropped on to the bed without even bothering to take off my work clothes. Kicking my shoes off, I fell in too a deep, peacful, sleep.


	3. Update!

**Hey everyone! I got the problem fixed thanks to AbCarter. She helped me figure out what was wrong and fix it. So a big thanks to her.**

**I have edited it the first chapter and fixed the missing words and I replaced the authors note with the second chapter of my story.**

**I'm going to write one more chapter after that, just so you know.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to reveiw!**


End file.
